


Missing You

by kayydee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, genji is a supportive friend, im so sorry for this angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayydee/pseuds/kayydee
Summary: Hanzo dies on a mission. Jesse is left to reflect on his time spent with the archer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this as a piece for my creative writing final, and decided to post it here. I wanted to add a bit more and change a couple things but if I leave it for a night I know i'll never come back to it. So here's what I've got!
> 
> Hopefully this tugs at some heartstrings. Angst is the best~

“I was in love with your brother, you know.”

Jesse takes a long drag from his cigarillo, puffing out smoke on the exhale. His gaze looks off into the distance, scanning the horizon as the sun sets at the watchpoint. Genji sits next to him, keeping the older man company as they rest atop a cliffside overlooking the base. Turning his head to look at the older man he studies his features, taking in the sight before him.

Dark purple bags rest underneath Jesse’s eyes; a telltale sign that he hasn’t been able to sleep as of late. His hair is unkempt, hat resting neatly upon his mess of hair. His beard has grown unruly. His eyes lack emotion. Jesse continues.

“Loved your brother like no other, Shimada. Hell, when I first met the guy I couldn’t stand him. Always rubbed me the wrong way, all bark and bite at the same time. Y’a get used to it after awhile, yeah? I just kept pushing myself through it, trying to help him see all of us on base have nothin’ against him. He was always so afraid his comrades didn’t approve of him.

“After a while, we’d train together on base. I’d grab Peacekeeper 'n he’d grab his bow, 'n we’d have competitions on who was the best shot. We’d take turns losing, an’ in the end we both grew to not mind each other’s presence. I’d invite him for drinks. He’d accept. We’d drink in silence until I cracked an' started up awkward conversation. That’s how it went for quite a while, Hanzo and I. I’m not sure if Hanzo really had anyone but you as a friend at the time.”

Jesse looked over to Genji, whose mask hid any signs of emotion from his face. He said nothing, just kept listening and focusing on the sights ahead of them.

“One night, about 4 months after Hanzo’s arrival at the watchpoint, I invited him for drinks in my room. Just to sit ‘n drink ‘n talk about whatever.” Jesse’s cigarillo was slowly burning down to a nub, what’s left gently resting between his lips in a calm smile. “He brought his sake, I drank my bourbon straight from the bottle. It was a casual night, just two fellers drinkin’ an' talkin’. Nothin’ more.

“Except it was more. After finishing the rest of the bottle of bourbon, I had grown daring. We had been dancing across a fine line those few months, the two of us. Hanzo always played it up like he couldn’t stand my presence, but we both knew better. He knew I could see right through him and his stoic demeanor. No matter how much he protested and called me a fool, I knew we were both the fools, in the end.”

Jesse snubs out the end of his cigarillo, flicking it over the cliff side. He immediately lights up another. He turns to Genji and gives him a soft look, not quite a smile but not quite a frown, either. Genji can only give him a simple look in return, unable to muster up the courage to interrupt Jesse’s thoughts with his own dialogue. He shuffles just a bit closer to Jesse, resting a hand on his back and rubbing soothing circles through his thick serape.

“That night there was the first night we kissed. I sat in my chair and him on my bed. There was a long pause between us, both just looking to and from each other’s eyes 'n taking swigs of alcohol. With the bourbon running through my veins, I was invincible. I clambered out of my chair an' to the bed, cradled his jaw in my hand. I gently pushed him back to rest on the blankets 'n I kissed him. God, I had finally kissed him, after months of the idea playing nonstop through my brain. And the sunovabitch actually kissed me back. Thought I was seein’ stars.”

A soft shiver began emanating from underneath the serape. Genji noticed Jesse shaking, tears falling from his eyes. Genji rests a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “Jesse, you do not need to continue, if it is too personal. I understand you are taking the loss of my brother hard, as am I.”

Jesse did not falter. He leaned into the soothing circles from Genji’s hand and took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Here we are, one year later. We’d been dating for awhile. The two of us were assigned to a recon mission, nothing unusual for the both of us; we had been used to working with each other. We flew out to Dorado the next day, the whole group of us assigned on the mission ready to get it done and over with. Upon arriving, we went to our designated areas, scoping out the area, as it had always gone. Except this time, we had been backed into a corner. Talon agents had arrived much earlier than the anticipated ETA, and were on our tails in an instant. Hanzo an' I had no other option but to run.

“Talon was one step ahead of us. We ran as fast we could, I pulled out Peacekeeper an' took a few shots on those tailing us. What we hadn’t know though, was that they had posted snipers all around the perimeter, and before I knew it, a bullet flew right past my head and into the man I loved. Shot him straight through the chest, an' another to his neck.” Jesse choked back a sob, dropping his cigar to the ground in favor of covering his mouth. Tears streamed down his face, dripping onto the soft dirt. His eyes were blown wide and pained.

“He had dropped to the ground, clutching his chest. Genji, do you know what he had told me when he had collapsed? I knelt next to him an' with all the strength he could muster, he said, “Leave me.” His eyes squinted shut, suddenly coughing blood up onto the pavement. He wanted me to leave his ass to die. The comm in my ear blew up with our team frantically trying to get an idea on our location. Everyone had made it back to the rendezvous point but us. I slung him up in my arms an' began running. I couldn’t leave him. I couldn’t just leave him, Genji. I couldn’t.”

Jesse shakily takes another cigar out from his pack, tries to light up but it drops from his lips. His tears are falling down in a consistent flow. He flexes his hands, opting to instead tightly wrap them around himself. He was truly falling apart.

“All through the ride back I clutched his hand, my eyes never leaving his. He was still bleeding out, yet he gave me weak smiles, lightly squeezing my hand in turn. The last thing that ever left his mouth was, “I’m sorry, Jesse. Forgive me.” After that, he took his last breath. By the time we got back to the watchpoint, he was officially pronounced dead. ”

Genji didn’t know what to say. He had began crying as well, without noticing. His tears were shed unknowing to the other man, his visor masking him from the world. It was best that way; someone had to be strong.

They both sit in silence, the only things heard being the sniffles between them both and the sound of gulls cawing at the retreating sun.


End file.
